HeartFailure
by ThePirateCrystalRae
Summary: Vallon Fizzt is from 44 years in the past found in her sleep chamber by GraveRobber while escaping the GeneCo Police, The Largos take her in and a year later she is still with the family. This is her story and how two brothers became her HeartFailure
1. Chapter 1

Ok I found this and I thought that I would uploaded it I did a lot of fixing to this story its pretty freaking old. Enjoy I own nothing repo related except for my oc….even though I would so take luigi and pavi any day3.….and Grave Robber

Heart failure

Chap 1: Happy Anniversary

It was a dark and cloudy night perfect for selling illegal drugs. Grave Robber smiled handing the last vile to a woman" Well that's all for tonight come back in a few days." The crowd of junkies began to disappear down the dark alleyway, Grave Robber raised an eye brow seeing a girl standing there." Well Hello Vallon, Snuck out of Genco Towers did we?"

Out of the shadows walked a girl around 19 she rolled her eyes at what he had said her hands on both sides of her hips. "I come and go as I please, I'm not their pet besides I'm not surprised your not with Amber."

It was Grave robbers time to roll his eyes," She is just a client."

Vallon gave a toothy grin as she walked around him like a shark circling it's prey. "Uh huh who are you trying to lie to again?"

"What are you doing out so late?"

The girl stopped in front of him still smiling," Trying to change the subject I see, But if you must know going home. I thought I would come give you a visit real quick."

"Aren't you the sweetest thing" Grave Robber said in a sickly sweet voice." Come on I'll walk you home."

The two began to walk down the alleyway in silence their footsteps echoing off the grimy walls." You were there weren't you?" Grave Robber asked breaking the silence.

Vallons amber brown eyes shot In his direction as she continued to walk." You actually remember that tonight is the night?" Her voice had a surprised tone to it ,as if she thought he would have forgotten.

"Tonight's the night I found you in that sleep chamber a year ago. How can I forget that you saved my skin that night kid." He looked over at her smiling.

"Yeah your lucky you found something more interesting than you being killed for selling illegal Zydrate. It feels weird to me still ya know? I can still remember the day 44 years ago when I was one of the few chosen to be placed into the chamber. I still remember my fear and my excitement because I would actually get to see the future, it's defiantly not like the Jetsons."

Grave Robber chuckled ," How do you feel now?

She gave him a sadden look" Empty in a way, My family is dead and gone, All I have you and the Largos. You guys are my family now or the closest thing to that."

They walked out of the alleyway onto the main sidewalk. A few people with Mohawks and multi colored hair passed by them. Grave Robber snatched a paper off a building wall they passed and handed it to her. Vallon gave him a weird look before taking it and looking down at the see the face of her other closest friend, The Flamboyant playboy Pavi Largo. Yet it didn't have him wearing women's faces but his very own. A sexy grin played on his face making her smile. Grave Robber raised an eyebrow as he saw the expression on the face of his younger friend."Becareful little Vallon don't let him pull you under is spell."

She looked up at him her face scrunched up at the idea" Your sick."

"Oh come on Vallon you know his charm has an affect on you. You might be from 44 years in the past, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a woman."

She looked away keeping her eyes off her friend and mumbled," Fine I'll admit it, His charm does work on me sometimes. Then I remember how close we are and how he is rapist who steals women's faces. Besides if there is a Largo you need to worry about it's Luigi."

"Why? You like that stab happy moron?"

She still didn't look at him," Yeah…..kinda, I mean there's just something about him I can't explain it."

Grave Robber frowned Luigi was worse than Pavi which wasn't saying much, he would rather her not like either of them. They reached Gene Co Towers and looked across the street." Well here we are Thank you G.R for everything." She hugged the man she saw a brother and smiled.

He hugged her back resting his chin on top of her head," Your welcome." He let her go and watched as she walked across the street and went inside." Little_ Vallon, Sweet Vallon be careful with the guys your heart has fallen. I don't want to see my Vallon hurt anymore."_ He sang as he made his way to his dumpster home.

Vallon sighed as she rode the elevator up higher to her own personal floor. She watched as the blinking lights as it got closer to the V for her name then realized she had hit the P. She smacked her forehead," Crap." The elevator stopped and slid open with a pleasant ding. Vallon jumped in surprise when she was face to face with two messily dressed Genterns. They reeked of alcohol, pavi, sex" Hi Vallon." They said in unison.

"Hello ladies, Fun night?"

The two women not much older than her giggled and nodded."Well I guess we are all going down tonight" She smiled at her own perverted joke.

The girls stepped into the elevator when Pavi walked up. He looked as if nothing had ever gone on. He looked at Vallon and smiled his green eyes lighting up,"Bella! Come, come talk with-a the Pavi."

"Oh not tonight Pavi I'm really tired."

"My bed is big enough for the two of us. Ask-a the ladies."

Vallon crinkled her nose while the Genterns giggled again." Fine but you better be on your best behavior Pavichie Largo." She stepped out the elevator slightly waved to the girls." Goodnight you two."

"Bye Vallon, Bye Paavi."

The Elevator shut and Vallon looked at him," So what you want to talk about?" Pavi gave her a grin and she raised her eyebrows knowing exactly what he meant." No way you horn dog."

"Si Bella, I have you in my-a clutches now to do-a what ever I want." He went to grab her but Vallon had already took off running down the hallway to his bedroom. Pavi laughed and chased after her gaining on her quick. She turned around to see where he was and started to stumble as she tripped on her own foot. Luckily she fell onto the bed rolling over just in time to see Pavi practically pounce on top of her. He pined Vallons arms down and smiled" Look-a like the Pavi won."

She smiled rolling her eyes," Only because let you."

"Does that mean the Vallon wants the Pavi?"

"Hmmmm I think it means that the Vallon tripped and gave the Pavi the advantage."

Pavi lowered his face closer to hers and smiled," That-a didn't answer my question Bella."

Vallon's heart began to skip as her friend stared into her amber brown eyes with his forest green ones. Her throat felt like it was closing in on her making it harder to breathe. Finally she managed to force words out her mouth, "Pavi you smell like sex and booze go take a shower."

Pavi's eyes gave a look of a little child getting their hopes being crushed. He climbed off Vallon and looked at her as she propped herself up on her elbows. He walked away grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom sulking the entire time. Vallon sighed with relief once she heard the shower start. Getting off the bed she took the dirty sheets off and got some clean ones from the bottom drawer of large black dresser. After making his bed she grabbed a black wife beater and pair of black pajama pants from the top drawer. She changed quickly and jumped back onto the bed hopping that her friend would be worn from earlier and the warm shower. Vallon looked around his room everything was black and red with elegant designs. It had a romantic feel to laying there she let her mind wonder to a Pavi with no scars. She had to admit he was good looking even better without the burns and skin masks. She shook those thoughts away Pavi was her best friend even if he wanted to sleep with her. She never heard the bathroom door open of see Pavi walk towards her.

"Bella?"

She snapped out of her own world and looked at him, he was wearing the same thing as her. She smiled it fit him better than her then again it was supposed too. He sat down on the bed further up than she was patting the spot besides him. Vallon smiled as she crawled to head of the bed by Pavi. He put his arm around her pulling Vallon closer to him she shook her head as she rested it on his lean chest. It was bizarre how Pavi could be so calm around her sometimes. She breathed in deeply inhaling his sent it was intoxicating the he smelt of expensive Italian cologne and a faint hint of cedar. Her eyes began to grow heavy as she sat their, she didn't even realize how tired she actually was. "Pavi?"

"Si, Bella?"

"I'm gonna just sleep here, you better not try anything mister."

Pavi laughed at her," The Pavi promises he-a won't try a thing……tonight"

She smiled." Good oh and Pavi……Thank you." With that she feel asleep on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart beat as she drifted off.

Pavi looked down to see the teen girl sound asleep on him the urge was over whelming but he pushed it away. He laid down with Vallon still resting her head on his chest." Good night my Bella happy Anniversary." He lifted her head slightly and kissed the top. Soon he to was asleep with his best friend in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awwwww isn't it cute I actually did this story for a friend as well and I decided to revamp it and uploaded it to here. I hope I have kept everyone in Character I did the best I could and I hope you guys Like Vallon :D I find her to be quite awesome ……I hope no one see's her as a Mary sue…. That would be a nightmare……OK SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Lol let me know what you guys think seriously I would really, really love the feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh lord I'm so sorry it took so long for this to come out work has just had me busy but I haven't forgot so fear not :D Thanks to everyone who fav'ed my story and left commentsJ But now onto chapter two hope you guys like it.

Dis:I own nothing repo related except for my oc….even though I would so take luigi and pavi any day.….and Grave Robber 3

Chapter2

Heartfailure

Morning thoughts

Up… down …up…down… Vallons could feel her head rise in fall in a rhythmic pattern. The young woman tried to roll over only to discover she was being held tightly in place, slowly she opened her eyes to see the sleeping form of Paviche Largo. She smiled shaking her head he looked of innocent when he slept. It was hard to believe her friend raped women and wore their faces, maybe because she didn't want to believe it . He was her best friend one of the very few she had in this futuristic time. She laid her head back down on his chest picturing a man with a scar less perfect face with a smug smile as she listened to his heart beat. A hour later Pavi started to stir from his slumber, Vallon looked up and him and smiled. "Morning Sleepy head."

"Good morning Bella, "he groggily mumbled.

"I'm proud of you."

He gave her a quizzical look." For-a what Bella."

"For not trying anything last night….I guess those Genterns really wore you out."

"Or maybe the-a Pavi is just waiting for-a the right moment," he replied in a silky tone.

"The pervert in you never gives up does he?"

She simply got a goofy grin in reply which caused her to burst out laughingAt least your honest Pavi. Alright lets go get some breakfast." She began to sit up when Pavi held onto her so she couldn't escape.

"Pavi has what-a he wants right here."

She smiled," You're the sweetest sex fiend I will ever meet, but seriously I'm starving."

Pavi removed his arm and grabbed the phone on the nightstand by the bed. "What would you-a like?"

"Waffles!"

Pavi dialed a few numbers and began to talk to someone once he hung up he looked at her and smiled. "Now how about a Kiss for-a the Pavi?"

Vallon rolled her eyes she had to give her friend credit he was persistent the word No was not in his vocabulary. Smiling she nodded," Alright I will give you a kiss but you can't fuss if it's not great."

Pavi leaned closer to her face, "Oh Bella don't put your-a self down I won't mind."

She leaned up to him till their faces where touching and with a quick jerk she pressed her lips to his check and kissed the skin of the face that wasn't his. Pulling back she could see the look of disappointment in his eyes. She felt a tinge of sadness for it but ,he had to learn she wasn't some Gentern that bent to his will. There was a sudden knock on the bed room door and in walked a woman scantily dressed. The sexy look on her face disappeared once she laid eyes on Vallon who had a grin on hers. _Ooooh denied, that look is priceless darling now just wait till he wants your face._

"Is that-a Pavi and Bella's food?" Pavi asked.

"Yes Sir," She walked towards them a look of jealousy in her eyes." Here you go enjoy."

Pavi took the plates and flashed a flamboyant smile to the woman then turned to Vallon placing her plate down in front of her." There you my Bella."

"Thank you Pavi, after last night I'm starving. I really worked up a appetite."

The woman gave a force smile and walked away and out the room. The two dug into their breakfast enjoying each others company. After they ate Vallon crawled out of the bed and stretched her back popping in several spots. "Well I'm going go take and a shower and change. Thank you again Pavi last night was nice." She picked up her clothes smiling at him as she walked out his room.

"Anything for you Bella!" He called out to her as she shut the bedroom door.

She walked down the hallway back to the living room where the elevator was. Hitting the down button she sighed and waited. Finally the doors opened with a pleasant ding she was used to but who she saw changed everything. Luigi Largo was standing there twirling a knife between his gloved hands. Her heart was pounding in her chest looking at the eldest Largo child. He had his permanent scowl on his face until his eyes locked with Vallons a sudden look of shock appeared then disappeared as quickly as it came. She gave a meek smile as she steped In and hit her floor button. The doors slid closed with a lurch they started to descend down.

"So when did you start fucking Pavi? Luigi asked with disgust in his tone.

The young woman whipped her head around so fast she got dizzy for a moment,"What?!"

"You heard me don't play stupid."

"If you must know I'm not fucking Pavi as you put it. We just fell asleep talking last night and he had breakfast this morning. Pavi knows I have no sexual interest in him no matter what he does to try and change my mind. He simply wanted to spend sometime with me on my one year anniversary."

Luigi looked at her," Happy late anniversary then." he mumbled .

"Thank you Luigi."

"Yeah, Whatever."

The doors slid open on her floor and she stepped out. She turned looking at the man" I mean it thanx." with that she walked away to her room as the doors slid shut._ My god why is he so hot to me? Why do I always fall for the assholes…_


End file.
